Crescendo
by Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties
Summary: In a world where Blaine is the son of a well known power hungry King, how will he live knowing that one day he is expected to become the murderer his father is? Will he give into the darkness or fight for what he believes in? Fantasy AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

**This is my second Klaine muti-chapter fic, I hope you all like it! **

**Chapter 1**

The castle was enchanting with its high stone walls, intricately engraved doors and flowered vines running down the length of its grand walls. Deep within the castle Blaine Anderson sat in his luxurious bedroom dreading the meeting with his father; Blaine's father was the King of Westerville a rich, powerful and populated kingdom. It might sound like Blaine had an easy rich life but it was far from it as his father was a cruel conceited man that was power crazed. He wasn't being dramatic either.

Lately his father had been obsessed with taking over the Nymphs' land that they had inhabited for hundreds of years and when his father asked (more like demanded) them to give him their land they declined. In anger his father had killed hundreds of the Nymphs which had in turn caused a war to start between the Nymphs and humans. Since then Blaine's father had started to have weekly-sometimes daily-hunts where they would kill or enslave the Nymphs. They currently had at least fifty Nymph slaves in the palace alone.

Unlike his father Blaine was a kind, loving and generous person that disagreed with his father's ways. Although Blaine thought this often he had never dared to voice his thoughts as he knew his father would execute or (if he was feeling kind) imprison him.

Blaine was broken from his thoughts as the wooden door to his bedroom opened and one of the palace guards walked through.

"King Anderson requires your presence in the throne room," the burly man said.

"Isn't it too early? I thought the meeting was later this afternoon," Blaine asked, confused.

"King Anderson requires your presence in the throne room," the guard repeated much to Blaine's annoyance and before Blaine could say anything further on the matter the guard slammed the door shut. "Arrogant idiot," Blaine muttered to himself before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Blaine knocked on the large engraved wooden door leading into the throne room and once he was permitted he walked in. As he shut the door behind him he inwardly groaned at the sight of the enormous throne room full of paintings, extravagant furnishings and diamond chandeliers. It was all about money with the King. The palace was even over the top when compared to other royal homes.

At the centre of the room sat his father in an intricately engraved golden throne but that was not what stopped Blaine in his tracks. In front of the King sat at least a dozen Nymphs...

They were wearing plant like clothes made from vines and leaves wrapped together, which had clearly been made with magic. Their skin was pale (but not an unattractive pale); their eyes and hair were all striking colours varying from violet to aqua blue. Their wings were different, depending on their powers and personality. Some had translucent wings that had a luminescent glow emanating off them. Others had great swirls of colour mixed together like paint. The Nymphs were all breathtakingly beautiful because of their raw connection to nature itself.

When Blaine looked at his father's face he could see from the manic glint in his eyes that most of these innocent creatures would never leave this room again.

Blaine was proven right when King Anderson pointed to two of the Nymphs and the guards dragged them from the room. They were to become slaves.

When King Anderson nodded to the guards Blaine turned his head away from the gruesome scene that was about to unfold. He tried not to react as he heard the pain filled screams of the majestic creatures echoing through the room but he could not stop the wince from leaving his mouth as he heard bodies drop to the floor.

When he finally looked up he saw the horrific sight of dead bodies covering the white tiled floor, which was now stained dark purple with the Nymphs' blood. When Blaine looked into their eyes they were no longer full of life but were barren of all emotions. The Nymphs' wings were no longer thrumming with the beat of nature itself. Their bodies were empty and devoid of all life that used to reside there.

"...Blaine?" the King asked, breaking the teenager from his grim thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say father?" Blaine said, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

Blaine tried to listen to his father's reply but was distracted as his father was going to each of the dead bodies and sucking the magic left in their bodies from them. To his father all of this death and pain was benefitting him because he would eventually get the Nymphs' land and become even more powerful as his magic was getting stronger and stronger. All because of the dead bodies on the floor and many others before them...

"BLAINE LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" his father roared at him.

Blaine immediately looked at his father as he felt pain start to invade his body...his father was using his magic to make Blaine obey him. He listened to the king as he knew if he ignored him the pain would become unbearable.

Once the King noticed he had finally gotten Blaine's attention he started speaking again (without lifting the pain he was inflicting on his son) "I called you here to tell you that you will be expected to make your first extraction on your eighteenth birthday Blaine. You need to be prepared to help me in this war as the role of my son."

Extraction is when you kill a magical creature and take the remnants of their magic from them. Dark spells are used to do this. Blaine thought it was a barbaric act that shouldn't be committed. However his father did this regularly and in the King's opinion it was an added bonus to the war with the Nymphs. It meant he got power as well as land.

Blaine hated his father with every part of his being; he had never acted like a father should. Blaine had never even had a hug from him; he had always been looked after by the palace nanny since his mom died.

Blaine and his father were not completely human though, they had elements of magic in them. The closest comparison would most likely be a sorcerer but Blaine _really hated _being called that. It sounded too...much. Blaine didn't think he was anyone special, sure he was the Prince but in reality he was exactly like everyone else. He just wished that he could share that with the people in his kingdom.

It was because of his father that many people were starving on the streets. In the King's words 'only the rich prosper.' This angered Blaine more than anything; why couldn't those people be given help? Why couldn't they be given food and shelter?

It was a simple act that their kingdom definitely had enough money to achieve. They had taken over enough God forsaken places to be _extremely _rich.

But what bothered Blaine the most in that moment was the fact that his eighteenth birthday was in three days time. He only had a few days before he would be forced to take someone's life and magic. Blaine knew he couldn't do that; he would rather die himself.

He knew he had to appease his father though.

"Of course father, I expected no less. I promise I will not fail you," the prince said unwaveringly.

The King nodded his head stiffly in approval and waved his hand in a gesture that meant Blaine could leave. Blaine nodded his acknowledgement and walked swiftly out of the throne room. He breathed a massive sigh of relief once he shut the door behind him. Blaine tried to rid the memory of the dead Nymphs lying there on the cold hard ground from his mind but despite how much he tried he could not succeed.

Blaine stood in the marble floored hallway. There were windows to the left of the long expanse of space, sending a warm glow of light onto the paintings on the opposite wall. But what caught Blaine's attention was the guards next to the throne room door; they seemed to be assessing him.

Blaine sent a suspicious look in their direction before striding quickly down the grand hallway. He finally reached the end of the corridor and slipped through the elegant door.

Blaine walked through the rest of the palace at a quick pace until he reached his bedroom. He entered his room and collapsed on his comfy bed. Blaine's room took up a large expanse of space. The whole bedroom was made up of creamy white walls and furniture. Hanging from his ceiling, was a crystal chandelier that sent flickers of light through the room when the sunlight hit the dangling shards. In front of the bed a polished and varnished fireplace stood proudly.

On the mantle there was a picture of Blaine's mother in a well kept silver frame. This was Blaine's most treasured possession as all of his memories of his mother were full of love. She had looked after Blaine and held him when his father never did. She had loved Blaine with all her heart and it killed him when she died when Blaine was five years old. It had left him with no one but a palace nanny to look after him.

Blaine walked over to the mantle and picked up the picture, holding it carefully in his hands. His mother stood in the picture, proudly holding Blaine in her arms. She had straight black hair and the same hazel eyes that Blaine inherited. It seemed the only thing Blaine got off his father was the curls; thankfully he didn't seem to inherit his cold personality.

Blaine wiped away the few tears that had slipped from his eyes when he heard a knock at his door.

Blaine cleared his throat before shouting, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Blaine's best friends Wes Montgomery and Jeff Sterling.

Wes was an Asian human that had straight black hair and chocolate brown eyes. His job in the palace was to assist Blaine in anything he may need and naturally the two had become close friends after a while.

Jeff was a completely different story as he was a Nymph servant. He had striking blonde hair, expressive brown eyes and fair skin. Jeff had been forced to wear the usual drab servant clothes. However his wings still remained, standing proudly behind his back. His wings were a mixture of cobalt blue and an inky black. There were layers to his wings that looked like layers of spiked glass but to the touch they were as smooth as silk.

Jeff had been assigned as a cleaner in the palace but had got to know Wes when they were taking breaks from their work. In turn Blaine had come to know Jeff through Wes and ever since then they had become best friends.

"Hey Blaine, are you okay?" Jeff asked, exchanging a concerned glace with Wes after seeing Blaine wipe tears away from his face.

Blaine sighed and sat on his bed, feeling defeated.

"No, I-my father has decided that on my eighteenth birthday I must complete an extraction! I can't do it; I won't kill an innocent person!" Blaine said, feeling disgusted at the thought.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Wes asked, frowning worriedly.

"There isn't, I've thought of every other option and all I can come up with is letting him kill me as punishment for not doing the extraction," Blaine concluded.

Wes and Jeff met each other's gazes worriedly after hearing this. The two servants sat down on either side of Blaine on the bed.

"We will not let you kill yourself! There must be some other way..." Wes trailed off, desperately trying to think of another option they could take.

The trio sat in contemplative silence for a few moments before Jeff sat up straighter and grinned widely. "What about if we ran away?!" Jeff exclaimed, looking at the two other men hopefully.

"No absolutely not!" Blaine shouted in dispute.

"Why not Blaine? You know me and Jeff are gagging to get out of this shit hole," Wes asked, looking at Blaine like he was crazy.

"Because it will be my fault if one of you gets hurt. Do you know what will happen if we get caught?! My father will burn you at the stake!" Blaine shouted distressed at the thought of the people he loved getting hurt. Jeff especially seeing as he was a Nymph, which in the King's eyes was a good enough reason to be murdered on the spot.

Jeff looked at Blaine pleadingly and placed a hand on his arm. "Please Blaine; it is torture staying here in the palace. I want to leave more than anything, even if it means I die trying, I don't even feel alive here Blaine, I'm so disconnected from nature that I can barely feel it anymore. It feels like part of me is missing, like part of me is dead," the blonde finished quietly.

Blaine looked at Jeff in sad acceptance before turning to look at Wes with a sigh.

"Don't even try and stop me Blaine, I fucking hate this place," Wes grumbled.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Blaine sighed.

"Nope"

"Not even a slither of hope"

Blaine couldn't stop his mouth from twitching into a smile at their grinning faces.

"Fine-"

Their cheers of success cut off Blaine from speaking so he raised his voice over theirs', "-but we _have got to _plan this out so intricately that not a smidge could go wrong, okay?" Blaine said ignoring Wes's rude shout of 'there's always a fucking but'.

"Okey Dokey"

"Eye eye pirate"

Blaine rolled his eyes at their antics before coaxing them to settle down. Once that difficult task was completed the trio got to work and started to plan their escape.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, I'm kinda nervous :S **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee! **

**Thank you so much for the favs, follows and lovely reviews :) **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Blaine woke up the morning before the day of his eighteenth birthday, dreading later that night when they would make their attempt to escape. The prince just really hoped that it would work. They had decided to go at night as they would be able to slip away easier, well they hoped it would be anyway.

Sighing, Blaine decided it was time he should get up. After coming out of his en-suite he walked to his wardrobe and pondered on what he would wear that day. He finally chose a white drawstring shirt, an expensive red jacket (to appease his father), black trousers and boots.

The prince then forced himself to leave the room and head towards the large dining room where he was expected to eat breakfast with his father.

Blaine took a moment before entering the room to ready himself. The thought that he had only one more day of this life was enough to give him the courage to walk into the dining room with his head high.

The dining room had an overly lavish giant oak table which stretched the length of the room. Elegant expensive chairs circled the table and at the head of the table sat his father on a larger chair, which was specifically there to show that he was the most important person in the room.

Blaine walked with his back straight and his posture ridged. It was the way his father had taught him to walk when he was young; he said it was the only way a Prince could behave. If he slouched he got a smack across the face as punishment. Of course this only happened after his mother died; she wouldn't have let his father touch him once.

Blaine banished these thoughts from his mind as it would only dampen his mood. Today was supposed to be a good day after all; he was finally going to be free.

"Morning father, may I sit?" Blaine asked politely. He knew if he didn't ask the King would torture him in some way or another for not respecting his elders. A load of shit that was, Blaine thought to himself.

King Anderson nodded stiffly at his son and Blaine finally sat down.

"You over there, slave! What are you doing just standing there, serve my son!" the king shouted at one of the nymph workers standing next to the side of the room.

Blaine looked to the nymph and saw that it was Jeff his father was shouting at. Blaine gritted his teeth and held in his anger as he knew it would get him nowhere.

Jeff rushed over and hastily served Blaine his breakfast. The curly haired teen tried to pay no attention to Jeff's shaking hands as he poured some water into the metal goblet. The truth was he was aching to reach out and comfort the Nymph.

Blaine nodded his thanks to Jeff and tried to reassure him discretely with his gaze. His friend smiled slightly, making sure the King did not see. He walked back to the side of the room when he was done.

"Blaine, why do you nod thanks to the scum?" his father sneered at him aggressively.

"I was just trying to be polite father" Blaine tried to explain.

"No Nymph deserves you to be polite to them, they are beneath us Blaine. Do you understand?" King Anderson said, his face set in a hard line. Blaine resisted glaring at his father when he practically spat out the word 'Nymph'.

"Yes father, I understand," Blaine gritted out. Thankfully, the King did not seem to notice Blaine's anger and nodded, satisfied.

The two sat silently through breakfast. This wasn't anything new though; it had always been like this. Blaine's father didn't know him enough to speak to him about anything except how much he hates the Nymphs.

"You may take leave now," the King declared, his face set into a hard line.

"Father," Blaine nodded respectfully before standing up and heading towards the doors. Just before Blaine reached the doors his body froze in horror at the King's words: "Nymph, I think that you're time here is finished."

Blaine knew what that actually meant, everyone in the castle knew. It was a death wish.

Blaine gulped and turned around before he knew what he was doing.

"Father, if I may speak?"

King Anderson looked to his son in anger at the disruption but nodded at him to continue speaking.

"Could I take care of the Nymph? After all I want a head start for my extraction tomorrow," Blaine smirked, trying to look eager.

The King's face contorted into a look of pride. Blaine shivered slightly at that; it must have been the first time he had ever been proud of him.

"Yes you may son," the King said. It was the first time he had called him 'son' in thirteen years.

Blaine grinned with fake enthusiasm and briskly walked up to Jeff. He roughly grabbed his arm, trying not to hurt him at the same time. Blaine sent the Nymph a reassuring look when his back was to his father.

The prince dragged Jeff out of the room, smirk wide on his face. He continued to put on this mask until he shut the door to his room behind him. Inside the room Wes was making Blaine's bed. He looked up in shock at seeing his two best friends enter the room.

Jeff burst into tears all of a sudden and Blaine immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Jeff, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Shh, you're safe," Blaine comforted gently, rubbing circles into Jeff's back.

Wes had raced over to his friends and laid a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"What happened?" Wes asked with wide eyes.

"The King was going to...fire Jeff," Blaine said, not wanting to say the words.

"Oh God," Wes murmured horrified.

"Jeff I need you to calm down okay?" Blaine said softly.

Jeff lifted his head and Blaine's heart clenched at the sight of his red rimmed eyes.

"He's gonna ki-"

"Jeff! You stop right there! I won't let him touch you, you're my best friend and I love you. I'd die before I let that happen," Blaine swore.

Jeff nodded and leaned into Wes and Blaine's tight embrace. After a while the blonde calmed down and he was breathing normally again.

"Better?" Wes asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Jeff said smiling thankfully.

"It does mean that we have a slight problem though," Blaine said, hating to bring this up.

The Nymph and human looked at Blaine in confusion.

"We're gonna have to escape earlier than planned" Blaine said, looking between his friends faces.

"Why?" Wes asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"My father is going to want to see Jeff's body and that clearly isn't going to happen," Blaine declared, anger raging through him at the thought of the King.

"So...when are we going to leave?" Jeff asked.

"Now," Blaine replied, knowing that they didn't have a moment to spare.

"But there's more of a risk, it's broad daylight out there, people are going to see us!" Wes exclaimed.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take, otherwise we'll end up all killed if we don't go now anyway," Blaine reasoned.

The three teenagers knew that Blaine was right. They had been forced into a corner.

"Okay, Wes can you go to the kitchens and grab some food for us to take with us?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, sure," Wes agreed.

"I'm going to sneak into the weapons room and grab some that we can take with us for defence. Jeff I need you to hide here, make sure you aren't found," Blaine said, looking at his friend and worrying for his safety.

"I will Blaine," Jeff promised.

"Okay then, I suppose we better get going," Blaine said, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

They all hugged each other one last time before parting ways...

* * *

Blaine looked around the corner of the old castle wall, eying up the guarded weapons room.

He had changed into peasants clothes to make sure he didn't look as recognisable. He also wore a hood that covered the majority of his face. He couldn't risk anyone recognising him.

Blaine noted that there was only one guard at the wooden door and sneaked forwards until he was leaning against the left of the small building. The guard was stood at the front, clueless to Blaine's presence.

Blaine gathered the small amount of magic he had and whispered the enchantment. His eyes sparked a deep golden colour and a shimmering orb appeared in front of the guard. Distracted, the man followed the red orb of light until he was a safe distance away from Blaine and the weapons hut.

The prince snuck quietly into the room and quickly grabbed three swords and a bow and arrow for himself. It was the weapon he was best at using as he had been trained extensively in the field.

Blaine left the room as soon as he was finished and saw that the guard was poking curiously at the orb a good distance away. Blaine snuck away until he was safely hidden behind the castle wall; he dropped the enchantment and the orb dissolved from sight.

The prince hurried back to his room with the weapons and closed the door behind him.

Jeff was safely sitting on Blaine's bed. The curly haired teen scanned the room for Wes but to no avail. He wasn't there yet.

"Where's Wes?" Blaine asked, getting anxious.

"He hasn't come back yet," Jeff said, biting his lip in worry as he paced around the room.

"He should be back by now," Blaine said, fearing for his friend.

"I know," Jeff whispered, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

The two continued to worry in silence as they waited for their friend.

Over half an hour later the door opened and Wes entered the room, looking flushed.

"What took so long?" Blaine asked.

"Mrs bloody Gracing got me to do the washing and I couldn't say no because it's my job" Wes said, huffing in annoyance.

"The good news is that I got the supplies," Wes declared proudly, holding up the brown linen bag full of food.

There was a collective sigh of relief around the room at the news.

"I got the weapons as well," Blaine said, handing both his friends a sword.

He placed one into the sheath of his belt and put the bag of arrows on his back, placing the bow on his shoulder.

"So...are we ready?" Jeff asked nervously.

"Yeah I suppose we are," Blaine said, exchanging nervous glances with his friends.

"Come on, before we chicken out," Wes said, moving to open the door of Blaine's bedroom.

"Wait!" Blaine said to his friends' confusion. The prince walked over to the fireplace and took the picture of his mother out of the frame. He gently folded it in half and placed it into his pocket.

Sighing, Blaine turned and stood by the door with the others.

"I love you guys," Blaine said, looking between his friends' faces.

Wes and Jeff replied in kind and they all exchanged one more anxious glance with each other before Wes opened the door...

They snuck through the castle as quiet as mice, looking around corners before carrying on. Eventually they were bound to run into someone and that was the precise reason why Blaine was getting nervous.

"Halt!" a guard shouted behind the trio, making them cringe and turn around.

The guard looked astonished at seeing the prince sneaking through the palace with a nymph. He opened his mouth to shout out but before he could complete the task Blaine used his magic to levitate an expensive ornament that was hanging off the wall. He lifted it above the guards head and dropped it, knocking the guard out cold.

"Well done Blaine!" Jeff whispered, slapping him on the back. Blaine smiled at his friend, feeling slightly guilty at hurting the guard.

The trio continued to sneak through the castle until they reached the back entrance that lead onto the place they wanted to go, which was the stables.

However, it wasn't as easy as slipping through the doors. Two guards were stood at duty in front of the wooden doors...

"I can't use any more magic, I'm all ran out" Blaine said. He couldn't use much magic at the moment because it wasn't until his eighteenth birthday that he would inherit his full powers. Even then he wouldn't be as powerful as his father because he didn't take other people's magical essence.

"Okay then, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way" Wes whispered, quietly drawing his sword out of his belt and the others followed his example.

Wes slipped out from around the corner first with his sword raised; the other two stayed put, hidden from sight.

Once the guards noticed Wes and his defensive stance they moved forwards to attack him. When they were close enough they were took off guard by Blaine and Jeff coming out of hiding and joining the attack.

The bulky guard made a move to stab Blaine but he evaded the attack and made a strike of his own. He managed to create a cut into the man's arm. The two continued to fight, dodging each others' attacks.

Jeff shouting at the guard distracted him for a moment long enough for Blaine to hit the man over the head with the hilt of his sword. The blow was strong enough for the man to black out and fall to the floor.

Blaine breathed out a sigh and looked up to see the other guard also lying knocked out.

There was a collective sigh of relief and the teens opened the door to outside, slipping out quietly.

Blaine heard Jeff inhale elatedly at the feeling of the breeze on his face. The Nymph embraced the smell of the freshly cut emerald grass covering the earthy ground and the pollen off flowers littering the garden.

"Feel good?" Blaine asked, knowing how much of a relief it must be for Jeff to be where he belonged again.

"It feels amazing," Jeff said, grinning widely at Blaine.

"Sorry to break it up guys but we better hurry. We need to get out of here as soon as possible," Wes stated, smiling at Jeff's happiness.

Blaine and Jeff nodded in agreement and followed Wes to the stables.

Luckily, no one went in the gardens except the people that tended to them. Blaine went there often however as he found it to be an escape from the suffocating life he lived.

They finally made it to the stables without any interruptions and they each picked a horse. They suited the horses up and were ready to go when the stable boy walked in, gaping at them in surprise.

"Your highness, what are you doing?" the Asian stable boy asked.

"Er-"

The teenager seemed to know what was going on though when he saw Jeff's wings. Hope sparked through the teenager's chocolate brown eyes.

"Your highness, you support the Nymphs' cause?" the teenager asked, grinning.

"I-" Blaine hesitated but continued when he saw the hope in the stable boy's eyes, "Yes, without a doubt."

"Well...is there anything you need?" he asked.

"No thank you, just your discretion," Blaine requested.

"Of course your highness"

"Please call me Blaine"

"Blaine, could you promise me one thing?" the teenager asked desperately.

"I suppose," Blaine replied warily.

"Please try everything within your power to stop the King and free the Nymphs. They don't deserve to be treated in such a way," the teenager asked.

"What is your name?" Blaine asked softly.

"Mike Chang," the stable boy replied warily.

"I promise I will do everything I can Mike. Why do you care as such for the Nymphs?" Blaine asked out of curiosity.

"My girlfriend is one and I fear for her life every day," Mike replied quietly. Blaine felt for the teenager as he knew that must be a terrible thing to go through in the world they are living in at present.

"I need to go Mike. I promise I will do everything I can," Blaine repeated one last time.

"Thank you, it is hopeful to see such good within these dark times," Mike replied, watching as the trio left the stables on their horses.

The trio raced through the gates of the castle and over the stone bridge, dodging the arrows threw at them. They had finally made it; they were free.

Later that night Blaine pondered over Mike's words and he knew that he was the peoples' only chance at saving their kingdom and he knew from this moment forth that he would try to save them from his father's grasp, no matter what it took.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! **

**I am sorry for the wait! It is exam season at the moment so I'm run down with revision :( **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favs and follows! I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

**Chapter 3**

After escaping the confines of the castle the trio had continued to ride tirelessly away from the kingdom as fast as they could. They could not risk the chance that the guards may catch up to them.

They only stopped riding when they reached the edge of the forbidden woods. They had been dubbed with this name ever since the nymphs had been portrayed as anything but peaceful creatures. The woods were densely inhabited by nymphs; they were the exact woods that Blaine's father wanted to cut down for land.

Blaine remembered when he was young and his mother used to take him to the woods to play. They used to visit the magnificent camps where the nymphs lived and Blaine used to love the natural magic that they emitted. He still did. The nymphs' camps were a sight to behold; they literally glowed with energy. The creatures slept high up in trees where their homes were made from densely tied branches. The trees in the forest glowed with vibrant mixtures of colour, standing out even in the dark of the night.

Even the border of the forest where the trio had set up camp had an otherworldly feel to it.

Blaine was sitting down around a roaring fire with his friends next to him. The lit wood glowed brightly in the dark of the night, making their faces flicker under the dim light. The grass they were sitting on was covered in a multitude of different coloured leaves, making even the ground look unearthly.

Looking up, Blaine smiled when he saw the content smile of Jeff's face. It was a relief to finally see the blonde relaxed and free from restraint. It was all Blaine had wanted for him since meeting him for the first time.

"So...we did it," Blaine grinned, shaking his head in disbelief at their success. The nymph and human looked at Blaine, laughing joyfully at the words spoken.

"Told you it'd be easy Blaine," Wes declared, shaking his head at Blaine in fake annoyance.

"Yeah, dunno what you were worried about Blaine," Jeff smirked.

"This is bullying," Blaine stated bluntly.

"Aw, of course it isn't Blaine, were just stating fact. You were wrong and we were right, no need to make excuses just because you can't admit you were wrong," Wes continued teasing.

"Hey! I'm being perfectly civil thank you very much!" Blaine exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at Wes.

In response the Asian stuck his tongue out at Blaine (very maturely).

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly at Wes, meeting Jeff's gaze and laughing at their friend.

After a few moments Blaine spoke again, "Do you feel better now you're outside Jeff?"

"Yeah, miles better. I feel completely different, it's like finally getting to rest after a long day...I suppose that's the best way to explain it," Jeff beamed.

"We're glad to finally see you happy blondie," Wes said, slapping Jeff on the back.

"For the last time, don't call me blondie," Jeff huffed, annoyed. Despite this a smile pulled at Jeff's lips at the words Wes had spoken. Blaine laughed at the indigent look on the nymph's face.

Wes leaned towards Blaine, covering his mouth with his hand. "He secretly loves it," he mock whispered. Blaine snorted out a laugh when he heard another huff in the background.

"Totally," Blaine stated sarcastically with raised eyebrows.

Wes looked strangely smug, which was worrying.

The blonde didn't seem happy with the outcome so he whispered a spell underneath his breath. Suddenly, a gust of wind took Wes off guard and knocked him onto his back. Hitting the floor harshly, Wes wheezed out a pathetic apology. It seemed Jeff had his powers back; nymphs had the power to manipulate anything that was natural. Wind, water and fire are some examples.

Jeff cackled in response and refused to forgive his friend.

Blaine looked between his friends and decided he had no real reason to worry for Wes's safety. To be honest he kind of deserved it.

However, Blaine finally took sympathy on the human and helped him sit up again.

"Thank you Blaine, it's nice to see some people have a bit of compassion," Wes glared at Jeff.

"You two stop it, I'm not listening to you both rant all night," Blaine ordered, secretly loving his friends' banter.

"Touchy, touchy," Wes chanted, causing Blaine to send him a sharp look.

"Don't you love annoying him?" Wes asked Jeff. The nymph laughed and nodded slightly.

"I can hear you both," Blaine said, smiling slightly in amusement.

"I know princey," Wes replied with a smirk.

"Princey?" Blaine inquired with raised eyebrows.

Wes cackled in response.

"Stop sounding like a witch laughing and besides I could always do what Jeff did and attack you with magic," Blaine grinned.

"Blaine," Wes groaned, pouting now that his fun was spoiled.

"You'll live Wes," Jeff said, slapping him on the shoulder.

Blaine looked around the woods and noticed that it had gotten darker; it was starting to get late.

"It might be best if we go to sleep soon, we need to start travelling again in the morning," Blaine said.

His friends (thankfully) agreed with him and laid down on the leaf covered ground to sleep.

Blaine followed his friends' example and laid down, taking one of the blankets and throwing the other two to his friends. They all used their jackets to rest their heads on.

Slowly, Blaine drifted to sleep. Making the most of the calm sounds of water flowing as he knew it would most likely not last long.

* * *

An ear piercing scream echoed through the woods, making Blaine wake up from his peaceful slumber. Fear shot through him when he thought of all the possibilities that could have caused that scream. A wild animal could have found them or worse the King's army.

Blaine reached for his sword that was sheathed in his belt. He quietly withdrew it and stood up. He walked forwards in a defensive position to where the scream had originated.

He was careful to make sure he didn't make any noise as he reached to where Wes was standing.

"Oh thank god, Blaine you have to help me!" Wes said desperately.

Blaine looked at his friend worried, holding his sword up higher, looking for the cause of the danger.

"What happened?" Blaine asked. Afraid one of his friends was hurt.

"It's Jeff!" Wes shouted.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked, worry coursing through his veins.

"Come and look for yourself," Wes said, grabbing the arm that wasn't holding the sword and dragging him around the tree they were standing by.

On the other side Jeff came into view.

He was standing there perfectly healthy, dressed in the natural nymph clothes that they wore. Green leaves covered his lower half and a band of leaves went diagonally from his left hip to his right shoulder, leaving his chest and most of his legs bare.

Blaine ran forwards and hugged his friend, immensely relived that he was okay.

"Whoa Blaine! What's the matter?" Jeff asked.

"I thought you were hurt," Blaine replied, thankful Jeff was okay.

"Why did you think that?" Jeff asked confused.

"I heard a scream and Wes said that I needed to come and see you," Blaine explained with his brows furrowed.

"Isn't it dreadful Blaine?!" Wes shouted, his nose upturned in horror.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"He's practically naked!" Wes shouted, pointing to Jeff's exposed body.

"Wes! You imbecile! I thought something was seriously wrong!" Blaine reprimanded, slapping Wes on his upper arm.

"This is seriously wrong! No-one should see this much of their friend's skin," Wes declared.

"Wes, this is what nymphs wear, you should know, you've seen them been taken into the palace before," Blaine explained.

"Not the new ones, I've only ever seen the ones that have worked there a while," Wes asked with a slight blush.

"Sorry Jeff," Wes mumbled under his breath.

"What's that?" Jeff asked, cupping his ear in a pretence to 'hear better'.

"Sorry," Wes repeated louder.

"I can just find it in my heart to forgive you," Jeff teased.

As they were walking back to where they had set up camp Jeff spoke again, "you scream like a girl Wes."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Shut up!" Blaine shouted.

"What are you doing here?" a high tinkling voice sounded behind them.

The trio shot around to look at who had spoke and Blaine's breath caught.

It was a male nymph but he was unlike anyone Blaine had ever seen before. His pale skin glowed in the morning sun, making him look like an angel. Chestnut hair was perfectly styled on his head and his beautiful ocean eyes glimmered in the light like crystals. His wings were the same mixture of colours as his eyes; they faded from a stormy grey to emerald green to a beautiful vibrant blue. Green leaves covered his body similar to Jeff's, meaning his slightly muscled chest was on show. Blaine had a hard time trying not to gape. The nymph was simply stunning.

He was also carrying a bow and arrow, which was currently pointed at them.

Before Blaine could open his mouth to speak he was knocked over the head hard, causing him to fall to the floor. He fought desperately against the darkness that was trying to overtake him but to no avail. He succumbed to the pull...

* * *

**So...he met Kurt... ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I do not own glee! :(

Thanks once again for all the reviews, faves and follows from you all, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Kurt and Blaine finally meet! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Fresh air blew gently on Blaine's face as he started to wake up, sounds of people talking and bustling about carried in the wind. Blaine groaned at the sharp pain that shot through his head. Many questions filled his mind: what had happened? Where was he?

Blearily, Blaine slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was lying on a soft plant made bed. Around him the walls and floor were made from tightly bound wood from a tree. There were small windows in each of the walls; it was dark outside. High up in the middle of the room there was a glowing orb of light, which dimly lit up the room. At the entrance of the room was an archway that led out to a small porch. Blaine looked upon his surroundings in wonder.

The prince sat up in the bed and winced at the sharp pain that shot through his head. He rested his head in his hands and slowly massaged his temples.

Memories washed back to him of what had happened. He had been telling Wes and Jeff to shut up when he had been interrupted by the most beautiful creature...

Blaine forced the fluttering in his heart away at the thought of the nymph. After all, they had hit him over the head.

The prince once again groaned in pain, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"I'm sorry," a wary voice sounded from the doorway of the hut.

Blaine's head shot up at the sound of the nymph's voice. He was standing partly in the doorway, looking slightly embarrassed. Blaine's heart melted at the sight of the nervous nymph.

"I'm guessing for hitting me around the head?" Blaine smiled, wincing at the pain the quick movement of his head caused him.

The nymph laughed; a tinkling joyous sound that caused Blaine's heart to skip a beat.

"I am relieved that you can bring yourself to act kindly towards me after what I did," the nymph said, his breathtaking wings fluttering nervously behind him.

"You don't have to be nervous, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Blaine reassured, trying to show the nymph that he wasn't like the king or his followers.

"I know," the nymph replied quickly, moving further into the room so he was now standing only a few feet from Blaine.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, causing the nymph to explain further. "Your friend, Jeff, he er- told us that you and the other human helped him escape his enslavement."

Worry shot through Blaine at the thought of the nymphs knowing that he was the prince but he reassured himself that Jeff wouldn't have told them. Even if he did he would have known by now; he would be dead.

Hesitantly, the nymph moved forwards and sat down next to Blaine on the bed.

"I wanted to thank you, not many humans care about us anymore... but you did, you cared enough to risk your life to save one of us," the nymph said softly. His azure eyes glimmered with sadness at what they had endured but there was a glint of hope in his eyes when he looked at Blaine.

Blaine grasped the nymph's hand gently; the nymph looked to the prince in surprise at the action. "You don't have to thank me for doing what's right. What they're doing, the king and his followers, is barbaric... I suppose I should be thanking you."

At the adorably confused look on the nymph's face, Blaine continued, "you were trying to save Jeff from coming to any harm and I couldn't thank you enough for that."

"Are you two..." the nymph asked hesitantly.

"Oh no! Definetly not, we're just really close friends," Blaine exclaimed, grossed out at the thought of him and Jeff in a relationship. He was more of a brother to him.

Wait... was that relief he saw in the nymph's eyes?

That would mean that this beautiful creature cared for him, which wasn't possible... was it? No, Blaine disregarded it immediately; it wasn't possible someone so perfect could care for him in such a way.

"I just realised, I don't know your name," the nymph said, looking shyly at Blaine from below his lashes.

"Blaine, my name is Blaine," the prince said, smiling widely at him.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Kurt," the nymph grinned.

Kurt.

What a beautiful name.

Blaine groaned internally, he was finding his name beautiful now. Nothing good would come of this; after all he was the king's son, the same king that wanted to kill Kurt and his family.

Sighing internally, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and grinned back at him. Kurt's eyes shined with happiness and his grin only widened, making Blaine's heart flutter.

He was so screwed.

* * *

Kurt was in so much trouble.

Why might you ask?

He was crushing on Blaine, a human. He just couldn't help it, he was so gorgeous and it was only strengthened by that fact he obviously didn't know it.

It was in the way his smile stretched across his whole face and his deep honey coloured eyes showed so much emotion. His adorable curly hair was tousled in a way that made him look even more attractive; Kurt couldn't help but feel this way about him.

It didn't help that he was such an accepting person who obviously cared about the nymphs and their freedom. Kurt couldn't be with a human though; he was the camp leader's son. He simply couldn't be with Blaine because of how the humans have been treating his race. It would send the wrong message to his people.

Kurt just really wished that his heart would listen to his brain and stop beating so erratically.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had talked for a few more minutes before Kurt declared that Blaine should come and get something to eat.

Blaine agreed and went to stand up. However, the rush of pain that resonated through his head stopped him from moving too far.

"Oh gods Blaine, I'm so sorry, let me help you with that," Kurt worried, gently helping Blaine sit back down on the bed.

"It's fine Kurt," Blaine tried to reassure the other man but to no avail.

"Let me at least help with the pain," Kurt pleaded, his eyes scanning Blaine's face as if he was going to find a life threatening injury.

"No," Blaine said sharply. He nearly regretted what he said when Kurt's face fell but he couldn't let him use his powers on him. By helping soothe Blaine's pain Kurt would transfer some of it to himself, making him hurt instead of the prince. Blaine just couldn't do that to Kurt or anyone.

Blaine reached forwards and took Kurt's hand in his, regretting being so harsh to him.

"Kurt, I won't have you hurt just so that I can feel better," Blaine said softly, trying to show the nymph that it wasn't that he was disgusted by his powers.

Kurt nodded reluctantly but still looked upset that Blaine wouldn't let him help him.

Blaine wouldn't allow it though, especially when Kurt was probably only doing this because he was feeling guilty. Blaine wouldn't let it happen; he'd be going against everything he believed in.

"How about I go and grab some food for you and you can join us when you feel better?" Kurt reasoned, not wanting Blaine to be in any more discomfort.

"Yes, I can do that," Blaine smiled gently at Kurt.

Kurt nodded and turned around to exit the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine called hesitantly.

"Yes?" Kurt replied, turning his head to the side to show he was listening.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh," Blaine apologised, admiring the view of Kurt's full wings. They truly were stunning.

"It's okay Blaine, I understand, you were just trying to make sure I wasn't in pain," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine to reassure him that it was okay.

Blaine sighed in relief and watched Kurt leave the tree made room.

He really was in so much trouble...

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
